A Holiday From Death
by Deanlu
Summary: Sometimes working homicide and trying to have a new love life can be overwhelming.


A Holiday from Death

By Deanlu

Jane looked down toward Houghton's Pond. She was standing at the Observatory at the top of Great Blue Hills Reservation. She loved the view here, especially in fall. She watched as the last squad cars pulled away from the beach area to the right. The body had been taken away, the last of the police tape rolled up. The bright afternoon sun shone across the brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges of autumn foliage as the pond water shimmered from the breeze. She didn't want this case. She had told Korsak as much on the ride over to the pond. She felt burnt out. No, it was worse than that. She felt old and useless. No matter what she did, the bodies kept coming and the victims kept mounting.

She remembered Korsak's words in the car. He had said, "Jane, you just need some time off. Trust me. You've been working nonstop since returning after your recovery from the shooting. Why not let Frost and I handle this and you take a week?" She had to agree. The hours had been long the entire summer. She had put in more 48 and 72 hour stints than ever. It seemed crime had been on a major roll with heat. Now the heat had broken and things were slowing down some. The final straw had come when a patrol officer unfamiliar with Jane and Maura's relationship had propositioned Maura right in from of Jane. Jane had expected Maura to blow him off; instead Maura had politely thanked him for the offer and then declined.

Jane was pissed to say the least. It wasn't that she didn't trust Maura. Jane just always felt lacking when she was with the gorgeous medical examiner. She had never understood why Maura had chosen her. Jane had looked at the patrol officer, then looked at Maura, and had readied herself for the first major salvo when Korsak had stepped in front of her grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Don't Janie. You will regret every word later." Jane's anger had risen so suddenly, Korsak knew he had to intervene.

"Don't ever get between Maura and me again." Jane's voice had seethed with venom.

"You're out of line Detective Rizzoli." Korsak pulled her further away after noticing the confused expression on the patrol officer's face and Maura's concerned look. "Jane, get your ass out of here. I am ordering you to put your request for leave in now. Don't make me tell Cavanaugh why? Take some time off to get yourself together and rest." Jane went to yell at Vince, "Don't make me pull rank Jane!" Jane's face had purpled as she spun on her heel and stormed out to the car.

Several hours later Jane's phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw it was Maura. She had never remembered shutting the ringtone off. She supposed it had been a subconscious action. She ignored the call and continued watching the surface of the water and the nearby shore. She felt the phone vibrate again. She looked down and now there were two texts. One from Maura and one from Frost asking where was she? Again Jane ignored them.

Then Jane noticed something down below. A person walked out onto the beach area of the pond. No, not just any person. This was a woman. Jane picked up her binoculars and took a closer look. She sighed deeply. Jane would know those Jimmy Choo's and that Gucci skirt anywhere. "Maura" whispered as if in a prayer. The medical examiner hadn't left the scene after Jane's abrupt departure. Jane could see Maura scanning the pond and area hillside looking for something. She came to an abrupt stop when she looked toward the observatory. Jane had no doubt that the medical examiner had some sixth sense where she was concerned.

Jane's phone vibrated; looking through the binoculars she could tell Maura was angry from concern. "Hey"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Jane was quiet, unable to vocalize what was wrong. "Jane, stay where you are I am on my way up." She watched as the medical examiner walked away from the shoreline and toward where her car was parked.

"Okay, I'll be right here." Jane hung up the phone, and noticed there were two more text messages.

One was from Cavanaugh, "Request for time off granted. One week, Frost and Korsak will work the current case. I hope you and Dr. Isles enjoy your vacation." _What the heck? Maura's not taking time off with me. _

The next was from Frost, "Hey, Korsak and I have everything under control. Enjoy your vacation. Tell Maura to take care of you." _Okay, what the heck is going on with everyone?_ Before Jane could form any logical thought on the change in circumstances Dr. Isles was approaching her on the walkway.

"So, it's acceptable to run off from your partners and a crime scene with no explanation? You scared Frost, and I half to death considering the way you have been acting lately. Korsak wouldn't tell me anything." By this time Maura was standing in front of Jane. _Actually Korsak had let Maura in on the conversation in the car to the crime scene and then what he believed was going on._ She reached out her hands and gathered the detective into her arms. Jane didn't even resist which kind of scared Maura a bit. Instead the detective snuggled into the ME and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why this sudden need to take time off?" Jane didn't want to answer. She just wanted to hide in Maura's embrace. Jane knew that her girlfriend would keep gently prodding her until she gave her an explanation.

"No, it's not acceptable. I am sorry for scaring everyone." Jane mumbled into Maura's shoulder. "I just…" Jane was quiet for a bit just soaking in Maura's love and warmth. Maura for her part let the detective have the time she needed knowing Jane would tell her. "I... I just feel like nothing I do ever seem to help anyone. God Maura, I spend so much time trying to solve cases…then explaining to the victim's families what happened…trying to balance our relationship…I need. I need…"

"What do you need Jane?" Maura asked, softly kissing the detectives head. "What?" Maura pulled the detective tighter against her scared if she let go Jane would fragment into a million pieces on the ground.

"I need a holiday from death. I need you!" Jane realized that she hadn't known what she needed until she had fallen into the doctors arms. Until those arms had wrapped her in a cocoon of love shielding her from the outside. Jane planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips and sank deeper into her embrace.

"I'm here. I will always be here for you. I think we both need a holiday." Maura had been thinking the entire time the detective had been talking. The continuous work this summer had been almost overwhelming. Between autopsies, testifying, and then balancing Jane and her relationship in the quiet until they were sure. It had only been a month ago they had let friends and family know of their relationship. "You have had too many near misses lately. I've watched you drag in these last few months from work. I've been more than a little worried." Actually that was an understatement. Korsak, Frost, and even Cavanaugh had come to her about a week back asking if Maura would pressure Jane into taking a week off at least. Maura had defended Jane to the enth degree saying Jane was just overtired and a few long weekends would change everything. But Maura had watched Jane more closely after that out of concern that maybe Korsak and the others knew what they were talking about. They had been right. Jane pulled Maura down on a nearby bench.

"I have wanted to tell you for a while. But there never seemed to be the right time." Jane looked up into the eyes of her lover, her world. She saw the understanding their and acceptance Jane so desperately needed. "I'm sorry about going off on Officer Jameson. You were so polite and professional. I just felt a little threatened with how little time we have had and how new all this has been. "I'm sorry Maur. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I doubted you. I'm sorry I have been a complete idiot lately." Jane hung her head, finally realizing that she was exhausted from work and just in need of a little TLC from her girlfriend.

"It's okay. I think I was feeling as frazzled and just hadn't realized we needed some time. It's why I put in for time off after Vince told me you had applied and received a week off. "Maura had already made reservations in Norwalk, Connecticut. Just staying at Maura's or Jane's home would not keep Angela or anyone else from stopping by or calling. The couple needed time alone to sooth sore spots, and heal the hurts from works shadows. "I've made reservations at the Silvermine Tavern Bed and Breakfast. How does quiet days wandering and walking among the fall foliage and town, accompanied by evenings next to the fireplace, and slow, gentle lovemaking in to the wee hours of the night sound?" Jane loved this woman. Maura always knew in some way exactly what she needed.

"Yes" Jane responded kissing her lover softly. "Yes" Jane kissed Maura again. Maura rose slowly, pulling Jane with her. Thoughts of picnics and long walks in the autumn afternoons past the Buttery Sawmill, country barns, and along the river road brought a sense of relief to Jane.

"Come on, you go home and get packed. I will pick you up in 45 minutes. Sound good?" Jane nodded, several tears slipping down her face. "Hey, it's okay. In a week's time we will both be refreshed and back to our normal selves." Maura hugged Jane once more before they walked hand in hand to the parking lot.


End file.
